


VyRT Flirt

by SmudgedInk



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Letocest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2397332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmudgedInk/pseuds/SmudgedInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading. Comments, suggestions and requests are always welcome. :)</p></blockquote>





	VyRT Flirt

Jared gently closed his laptop, smiling softly to himself. 

The Lab was empty. Instruments begging to be played were tucked into bed as Jared covered them in the blankets that had been strewn on the floor during the evening's rehearsal. 

He heard loud stomping coming down the stairs just before Shannon entered the room with an angered look on his face. 

"Really Jared?" Shannon spoke sounding annoyed. "Flirting with Gerard? On VyRT?"

"Oh please Shan." Jared replied as he rolled his eyes. 

Sure Jared had had a thing for the pale, boyish front man at one point. But that was ages ago, and obviously times had changed. 

"No! It was obvious! Or would you like me to pull up the screen caps on Tumblr" 

"Oh screw them!" Jared yelled "They'll take anything out of context and make it seem like what they want it to"

"And sometimes they get it right Jay! Why don't you look up Letocest and see what comes up!"

"I'm not worried about it. And neither should you be" Jared spoke softer trying to calm his fuming sibling. 

Jared went back to his task of cleaning up The Lab, when his waist was grabbed from behind. 

"You think I don't know about you and Gerard's little make out session at the Reading festival all those years ago?" Shannon growled in his ear. 

"Shan..."

"No. You think I didn't notice how badly you wanted to get laid that night? Were you thinking of me or him ?"

"I..." Jared's words trailed off as Shannon's free hand wrapped around his long locks forcing his head back. 

"Keep talking" Shannon instructed

"I always think of you."

"Yeah?" Shannon questioned "You think of me when you cum?"

"Yes" Jared managed. 

"Even when you jerk off in your bunk because we can't fuck on the bus?"

"How did you..." 

Another sharp tug stopped Jared's inquiries as Shannon reached around to his brother's growing hardness rubbing him through his soft cotton pajama pants. 

"Mmm. Is that for me?" Shannon asked already knowing the answer. 

"Y-yes" Jared eeked out. 

"On the floor." Shannon commanded 

Jared complied as Shannon knelt behind him, pushing his own pajamas down so that they encircled his knees. 

Shannon stroked himself as he admired Jared's body. 

He licked a slow trail up his brother's spine ending in a bite to the back of Jared's shoulder that caused him to groan with pleasure. 

Shannon made quick work of the blue and white checked cotton that covered his desire and tossed it to the wayside. 

He dragged his fingers down the sides of Jared's body until his palms landed at his ass. 

He used his thumbs to spread Jared's entrance open to him slowly burying himself into him. 

Jared's body bucked in time with Shannon's as he rested his upper half on his arms placing his forehead on the floor. 

"That's a good boy" Shannon groaned increasing the speed of his rhythm. 

Without the normal lubricant that Shannon used to make things a little easier, Jared's pleasure was mixing with pain causing him to moan a little louder than usual. 

"Aww. Does baby brother have something to say?" Shannon mocked. "I thought you liked to be pleasured with pain"

Shannon was using Jared's words against now, refusing to ease up. 

"Fuck!" Jared yelped. 

"Ya know I'm getting tired of your whining." Shannon sighed reaching for the closest thing to him. 

A long forgotten drum stick emblazoned with "SHANNON LETO" in large bold letters down the shaft. 

He leaned down to Jared pulling back his head. 

"Open!" He placed the stick between his teeth. "Now bite down bitch"

Jared did as he was told, feeling the wood of the stick give way beneath his molars as Shannon continued his work. 

Shannon's roughened hands dug in to the soft skin of Jared's ass his he plunged his cock deeper inside filling him completely. 

Saliva began to run down the sides of Jared's mouth between his moans as he reached down between his legs to grab at his hardened prick. 

His hand was slapped away by his older brother. 

"Nope." His said breathless from his pounding of Jared's tight ass. "Mine."

He took a firm grasp of Jared in his hand stroking him at the pace of his thrusts. 

Heat and tingles spread from the base of Shannon's dick and out through his body as his release came closer. 

He slowed himself to feel every nuance of his brother's entrance and spilled himself inside him. 

Jared moaned loudly, and though muffled by the stick, it still echoed off the walls as cum spilled on to Shannon's hand. 

The young Leto, now spent, collapsed his body on to the cool floor as he caught his breath. 

The drum stick now covered in saliva and teeth marks rolled across the floor. 

Shannon picked it up and set it gently on the front of his drum set like a spoil of war. 

"I think that'll be a nice little reminder of tonight." Shannon said proud of himself. "What do you think?"

"Mmhmm" Jared managed as he picked himself up off the floor. 

Shannon gave his brother a quick kiss before ushering him out of the lab and up the stairs. 

Time to put Jared to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Comments, suggestions and requests are always welcome. :)


End file.
